Where We Left Off
by peaches2010
Summary: Dean and Amy dated in high school But after their graduation Dean had to leave Amy to continue the family business.So when Sam and Dean return home for a job Dean comes face to face with the woman he left behind five years ago only to learn her secret.O/H
1. Intro

I do not own any of the Supernatural Characters/ please review

Name : Amy Marie Evans

Age: 23

Birthday: August 2, 1987

Looks: shoulder length dirty blonde hair with light brown eyes. She is about 5'7 , tanned and medium built.

Personality: Shy, caring, generous, loving

Has a five year old son, Lives in Lawrence, Kansas and is a Nurse for the local children's hospital. Shares a condo with her best friend from high school named Kathy Heart

Name: Jason Matthew Winchester (Aka: Jay)

Age: 5

Birthday: November 28th, 2005

Looks: has short dirty blonde hair with green eyes. Has his father's good looks

Name: Kathy Heart (Aka: Kat)

Age: 23

Birthday: September 28th,1987

Look: Dark black hair with hazel eyes. Medium built

Personality: Party animal, loud, funny and serious

Helps raise Jay and is Amy's voice of reason


	2. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

(Dean's Prov)

Sam said he had a case for us back in Lawrence, Kansas. I haven't been there in almost five years; the last time I was there was when I let Amy go to go hunting with my dad and Sam. I wasn't really listening to Sam about the details of the case. I was to busy thinking about Amy, and how heartbroken I left her the day after graduation and wondering if she stayed in the town we all grew up in.

"Dean are you listening?" Sam asked

"What?" I asked "Never mind, I guess we can talk about the case when you get the hotel." Sam said

There were a few moments of silence until Sam spoke again "Dean are you thinking about Amy? You know it's been almost five years I doubt she will still be in Lawrence. She is probably at a medical school somewhere."

"No I wasn't thinking of Amy, what would make you think that Sam?" I asked

"You haven't said two words since I told you that we have a case in Lawrence. You know it's ok to think about her. She was your first serious girlfriend and I know you loved her." Sam said.

"Whatever Sam, I was thinking about how we are going to get into our old school" I said

"Dude, you don't have to hide how you feel, I know you loved her but that was five years ago!" Sam said.

"Shut Up Sammy!" Let's just go and get rid of these son of a bitches and leave. I don't want to be in this town"

"Alright, let's just find a hotel and we can go get supplies in the morning" Sam replied.

Around 7:30 I heard Sam get up and hop in the shower. I was going to send him to go get supplies while I took my time. Maybe he was right I don't think Amy would have stayed here, she is probably at some big fancy school and has a boyfriend.

Sam interrupted my thoughts when he said leaving to the store.

(Amy's Prov)

"Jay, Come on we have to be fast okay? You are going to have a sleep over with Grandma and Grandpa tonight"

Ok, Mommy, can we get cereal please? Jay replied.

"Jay, come on you know Grandma will get mad if I buy you cereal instead of making you a good breakfast, now let's go get the sauce for the pasta and we will talk about it."

We were in the canned food section when I was standing on my tip-toes trying to reach a can when I saw someone reach over me and grabbed it and handed it to me. When I looked up I saw Sam Winchester!

"Omg, Sammy is that you? I asked smiling while waiting for him to respond

"Uhh...Amy, wow I didn't think you would still live here. How are you?" he asked

"Yeah I still live here, I am doing pretty well. Oh this is my son Jason"

"Jason, Say Hi this is one of mommy's old friends from high school" I told my son

Hi, he replied shyly

"So, what are you doing her Sam?" I asked him I was seriously hoping he was in town by himself because I didn't think I would be able to face Dean.

"Uhh... Dean and I are here for a business trip and we have some free time so we wanted to check and see if anyone from school still lived in town" he replied

Damn it, I thought, just the person I wanted to avoid. "No everyone else has moved away except me and Kat" I replied.

I kept watching Sam look at Jay; he looked at him like he knew our secret already. But I wasn't going to tell Sam that Dean was the father of my child considering I haven't seen either on of them since the day after the Graduation party.

Sam interrupted my thoughts when he asked "Amy, how old is your son?"

I didn't want to lie, but I knew if I told him the truth he would figure it out that Jay was Dean's son. But then Jay answered for me "I am five"

Sam didn't say anything but I knew he was probably putting the pieces together in his mind. I didn't want to talk about it anymore and Jay was tugging on my pants telling me "Mommy I want to go to Grandma's house now"

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean to distract you Amy, it was nice seeing you though" Sam said.

"It was great seeing you to Sammy" I replied but before I could even walk away Sam called my name again.

"Here, is my cell number call me so we can meet and have a drink. It would be nice to catch up with you and Kat." he said

"Thanks Sam, Maybe we can do that" I replied before walking away.

I dropped Jay off at my parent's house before going home to see Kat. When I got home she was already waiting for me by the front door.

"Hey, what took you so long? I thought you said you were just going to go to the store real quick then drop off Jay." she asked.

"Umm, well that was the plan until I ran into Sam Winchester" I replied

She looked at me shocked; I could see the questions forming on her lips as she looked at me.

"What? Sam Winchester as in Dean's younger brother?" "Wow tell me what happened Amy." she said to me.

I told her the whole story about him asking me about Jay, and how he gave me his number to call, but she already knew that I wasn't going to call him. After my story just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Amy, we should go out tonight. Let's go get a few drinks and make you forget about your little run in with your son's family." she asked

"Alright, that sounds fun. I just want to forget about what happened today. I don't need to think about Dean, considering I haven't stopped thinking about him ever since he left." I replied

Kat just looked at me with a sympathetic look, and started to but away the groceries.

(Sam's Prov)

Once I was done getting the supplies I headed back to the motel thinking about whether or not I should tell Dean about my run in with Amy and her son.

"Hey, did you get what we needed?" And what the hell took you so long Sammy?" Dean asked

"Yeah, hey I ran into someone at the store today for our past." I told him

"Who Sammy?" he asked

"Amy, she wasn't alone either she has a little boy named Jason" I said

"Wow, really I didn't picture her as a mom so young. How does she look?" he asked

"She looks the same just slightly older, I didn't really get to talk to her much, but I did give her my cell number to meet up for drinks" I said

"Did you tell her I was in town to?" he asked

"Yeah, I said we were on a business trip together"

"You know she isn't going to call you Sammy, she is going to avoid both of us." he said

"I know, but it was worth a try." I replied

"Let's start our investigation alright?" Dean said.

"Yeah, let's get started" I answered

I knew he had more questions to ask me about her, but I also knew my stubborn brother wasn't going to ask me anything more.

(Dean's Prov)

After Sam and I finished our case at the school we decided to head to the bar. When we got there, there weren't a lot of people just some girls dancing. But when I took a better look at the girls I realized it as Amy and Kat.

When I saw her dancing it reminded me of the night of the Graduation party she was so nervous, she told me she had something to tell me. Sam snapped me out of my train of thought when he said," Wow, Amy looks great and so does Kat." "Dean maybe we should go say hi to them"

"No, just leave them, I came for a beer not to chat with people from my past" I responded

"Dean, stop being such a jerk. I am sure if you don't say hi to Amy, you will regret it" Sam said

I just sat there an ordered a beer. Damn my stupid smart ass brother always has to make a point. I just sat there and watched as Amy and Kat danced. Sam was right though, Amy did look good. Her small frame was still slender with all the right curves , it didn't even look like she had a kid at all. I watched Amy sway her hips while she danced to the music until I saw Kat turn around and made eye contact with me .

(Kat's Prov)

While Amy and I were dancing I saw two guys walk into the bar. The first one was really tall and the second one was slightly shorter. I didn't realize who they were until they sat down at the bar. Just hearing them talk I knew it was the Winchester boys, but I wanted to keep Amy distracted like I promised her I would. But that didn't stop her from looking in the direction I was looking in.

"Kat, Please tell me that those guys over there are not the Winchesters" Amy asked me

"Umm, sorry but I am afraid it is both of them" Maybe we should go say hi since they are already looking this way.

"Noo, Kat please don't make me do that!" she begged me but I didn't listen I dragged her with me to go greet the boys

"Hey guys, you have to remember me and of course Amy, but I guess not because neither one of you made your way over to us " I said sarcastically while keeping a hold on Amy so she didn't walk away.

"Umm, hey long time no see Kat and Amy" Dean said while staring at Amy as he talked. I knew Amy was uncomfortable, I could tell because she wouldn't make eye contact with Dean at all. She either looked at me or Sam.

No one said anything after Dean's comment, until Amy said she was going to call and check on Jay. After she left I received a text from her saying "Meet me in the car, tell them that we had to go get Jay coz he is sick. That was just too awkward."

"Hey guys, well I have to go" I told the boys they both said goodbye but before I walked a few steps I turned back around. "Hey Sam, you and your brother should come the BBQ tomorrow at Amy's parents house." Dean looked shocked that I was inviting him, because honestly him and I did not get along at all.

"Kat, I don't think that would be a good idea, considering how our conversation just went. And I doubt her parents will want to see me after I left her." Dean said

Her parents weren't just mad at the fact her broke Amy's heart, they were angry at fact he was the father of their grandson.

"Kat, same house and what time" Sam asked

"Noon, and Dean I am sorry about tonight, but I am sure if you show up tomorrow and you two talk more, and she won't be so uncomfortable around you anymore."

I didn't give him chance to respond. I knew Sam would convince him to go because even Amy had a feeling that Sam had already figured out that Dean was the father of Jay.

I got in the car with Amy. We drove home in silence; every time I tried to talk she would just turn up the music even louder. I didn't want to bother her, I knew seeing Dean was just a reminder of what she should have done five years ago. When we arrived home, Amy just went to her room without saying a word. I went to my own room, changed and thought about how much Amy was going to hate me tomorrow once Dean and Sam showed up.


	3. Chapter 2

(Amy's Prov)

I went to bed as soon as I got home. Kat knows how I felt when seeing Dean. I quickly changed my clothes and hopped into bed. I fell asleep fast but I had the same dream I always do when I think of Dean.

[Dream]

Dean and I were at Kat's graduation party celebrating with everyone else. I had to come clean to Dean about something he knew I wanted to talk, so we were finding somewhere quite to sit. People were dancing and drinking and enjoying their last time with their friends.

Dean and I found Kat's guest room empty, so we decided to go talk in there. Dean went and sat on the bed while I nervously paced. "Come sit babe, I sure whatever it is we will be fine." Dean said

"I can't, I am not sure how you are going to react when I tell you this." I said. I finally decided to sit down and I knew I had to tell Dean. But when I tried to speak the words wouldn't come out. Dean sat patiently for me to tell him what was wrong but I couldn't say anything. Dean began to grow impatient, but before I tried to speak again Dean crashed his lips on to mine. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Trying to get you to loosen up" he said with a seductive smile on his face. "Hahahah, no your not you are just trying to get laid" I said back while giggling.

"You know me to well" he replied while leaning in a kissing me again. I knew I should have stopped him but I thought it could wait one more day. After we were done fooling around, Dean's phone went off and he answered it. I knew by the look on his face that it was his dad. After he was done talking on the phone, he told me he had to go, something was wrong at home.

The next morning there was a knock on my door. When I went to open I saw Dean standing there with a weird look on his face. "Amy, can we talk for a minute please?" he asked me

"Sure, but what's going on? Last night you just got up and left" I replied

"I am sorry, but I have something to tell you" Dean said he didn't even wait for me to respond when he told me "I have to leave town with my dad and brother tonight. We won't be coming back"

I just stood there shocked. "What do you mean you have to leave? Last night you didn't even give me the chance to tell you what I needed are you are going to just leave?" I asked

"I am sorry, I have no choice. But we can talk about what you needed to tell me now" he said

"Never mind, its fine! You better go and finish packing anyways." I said while holding in my tears.

"Amy...I... Look, just call me when you need to. I don't want to leave, but I can't have them go out alone." he finally said.

I nodded my head and watched him walk away. What I needed to tell him was that I was 3 months pregnant.

[End]

I was woken up by the shower running. I hated having that dream, because it was the constant reminder of how I should have told Dean about Jay. I stopped thinking about it when I heard the shower stop and I decided to get up and chose so clothes for the day. I chose my dark blue skinny jeans and a black and white stripped t-shirt with my black flats. I jumped in the shower and when I was done getting ready, I went to Kat's room to see if she was done.

"Good morning, you look cute" Kat said when I entered her bedroom. "Thanks so do you" I replied. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a deep purple shirt and black boots.

"I am sorry about last night, I know you didn't want to go say anything" She said "Don't worry about it, anyways Jay wants us to teach him how to play football. This is going to be interesting "I said she just looked at me and laughed. But by looking in her eyes I knew she was hiding something from me, but I just wasn't sure what it was.

When we finally arrived at my parents house. My mom was cooking in the kitchen while my dad and Jay were playing catch in the front yard. "Hey pumpkin how was your night out" my dad asked when he walked inside the house. "Fun, Daddy! Thanks for helping with Jay" I said "No problem, he is fun to hang out with, but I am starting to see some of his Dad's personality traits rising to the surface. So I think you are going to have your hands full." my dad said. "Great, just what I need an another Dean Winchester" I replied.

I watched Jay play outside while Kat helped my mom in the kitchen and my dad grilled in the back yard. I saw Jay's ball go over the fence and I decided to go outside and helped him. "Hey Baby, Where is your ball?" I asked "It's across the street mommy" he said "I will get it, you stay here" I told him

I walked across the street to get the ball, but when I turned around I saw Jay making a run for it into the street. "Jason Matthew Win..." I stopped screaming my son's name when I saw Dean holding my son back from running to get me. I ran across the street and picked up Jay in my arms and kissed him. "Mommy, stop I am okay" my son replied. I finally but him down and he ran in the house leaving me outside with Sam and Dean.

"Thank you, but what the hell are you two doing at my house?" I asked them both. "Kat invited us, Amy!" Sam said

"Great, well come inside since she already invited you" I said while we walked to my front door. I knew this night was going to be interesting because my parents did not like Dean. I don't blame them; he is the one who knocked me up at 18. I walked the boys into the house and took them in the kitchen where Kat, my mom and dad were talking. "Hey guys, look our guests are here" I said with fake happiness. I knew my dad was angry, I could just tell by looking at him. Kat just looked at me and smiled along with my mother.

"We brought wine and some apple juice" Sam said while breaking the silence." Thank you, my mom said while taking both containers from Sam to put them in the fridge. Jay entered the kitchen and walked up to Dean and Sam and asked "Can you guys play football? Mommy and Kat want to teach me, but I want a boy to teach me." Kat and I both laughed while staring at the boys. Finally Dean broke up our laughing fit by saying "Sure Buddy, Sammy and I can teach you, but it's up to your mom"

"That's fine, but do you guys have patience for him? Because it's going to take awhile for him to catch on." I replied. Neither of them responded to my comment, but I didn't like the way Sam kept looking between Dean and I like we were about to break out into an argument. All the boys went outside while my mom and Kat and I finished up in the kitchen. "Are you freaking kidding me Kat, I told you I didn't want to see him, then you bring him to my parent's house." I practically screamed at Kat.

"I am sorry okay! But I thought that Jay should be able to meet his dad. And besides he won't be in town long and I wanted to be nice" Kat replied. I was angry at her response, so I just walked away and went into the other room to calm down before it was time to eat.

(Dean's prov)

Sam and I followed Amy's son and her dad outside. I could tell Amy and her father didn't want us here. Amy's dad would look up from the grill every now and then to give me a dirty look. The boy went to play on the swing set so Sam and I decided just to sit in the chairs on the patio.

"Dean, I think we should ask Amy who Jay's dad is" Sam said. "Why?" I asked him while watching the kid play in the yard.

"To be honest I think he is yours. He has your facial features and your green eyes. Plus you heard Amy almost say his last name" he said. I didn't notice what Sam was talking about until I looked at Jay again. Sam was right he did look like me; I could see Amy in him too. He had her hair color and his eyes were the same shape as hers. "What does that have to do with anything Sammy? If he was mine she would have said something about him before." I replied finally. Before Sam could respond Amy's mom came out and announced that the food was done. Kat and Amy came out from the house bring the side dishes out. Amy called Jay while everyone sat down. After dinner Amy's parents went inside leaving Amy, Kat and Sam and I outside to socialize while Jay played.

I don't know why the first question out of my mouth was "Amy, Who is Jay's dad?" I had a feeling she was going to dodge the question. "Umm...why do you care?" she said." Amy, he looks like Dean and he is five, that's about the same time Dean and I left." Sam said. "He is Dean's, but this isn't a discussion I want to have right now." Amy said

After that she got up and went inside. I just sat there; I knew I wasn't going to get anymore answers from Amy so I decided to ask Kat. "Kat, umm can you tell me what happened?" I asked

"Sure, the night of the graduation party she was supposed to tell you she was 3 months pregnant." she said "What, so that's what she wanted to me? But why didn't she tell me sooner?" I asked "She didn't know she was pregnant until she went to the doctor the week before we graduated. Amy said she didn't even realize something was wrong, she just thought it was stress." Kat said

"But why didn't she tell me the day I was leaving? She knew that I would have helped her" I replied. I was becoming very angry. The first year after I left I would call Amy every Saturday and we would talk on the phone, but I never noticed anything different. "She knew that you had to go with your brother and your dad. She didn't want to make you chose between her and your family." said Kat. I was way pasted pissed "What the hell? That kid is part of my family". "Dean calm down, maybe you should try and talk to Amy. She did tell you the truth." Sam said.

I just got up from the chair without saying a word. I walked in the house and found Amy in the living room. She was staring out the window; she didn't even turn when she heard me walk into the room. "Amy, Can we talk please?" I asked. "Dean I don't want to, and anyways I have to go. I have work in the morning." she said. "Five minutes isn't going to kill you! Amy you can't just tell me that Jay is mine and not tell me what the hell happened!" I was pissed. I waited for her to respond but instead she just stood up and walked towards the backyard. I didn't stop her, I knew if I kept at it she would hold back even more.

When I walked back outside Amy was telling Jay and Kat it was time to go. "Sam, let's head out" I said. I could tell Sam didn't like my idea, but he didn't know Amy like I do. If I kept pressing the issue she would only pull away more. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Evans for the dinner." Sam said as were leaving the house. When we were in car Sam asked "What the hell was that about Dean?" "Sammy, just leave it alone okay. I can handle it!" I said. "ohh you handled it so well, you walked away without getting answers Dean! That kid inside that house is your son and my nephew!" Sam said angrily. "What do you want me to do? Come here and start asking for parental rights? This isn't my fault; she is the one who didn't tell me she was pregnant!" Sam didn't answer me, so I started the car and headed back to the hotel. I knew I had to get Amy to talk to me, but I am going to need Kat's help.

(Amy's Prov)

"Amy, I sorry I didn't mean for that to happen at dinner tonight." Kat said "It's fine; I just want to get Jay home ok?" I said "Sure, I will help Jay get all his stuff and you can go say bye to your parents" she said. "Thanks Kat, but do me a favor, don't tell Jay yet I want to do it" I said

"Don't worry, I will leave that up to you" she said. I went inside the house looking for my parents. My mom and dad were sitting in the kitchen talking quietly. "Hey Mom and Dad, we are leaving now" I said to them. "Ok sweetheart, but can we talk to you about something before you go?" my mother asked me. "Sure" I replied. My parents and I all walked into the living, my mom and dad sat on the love seat while I sat in the chair. "Ok, what's going on?" I asked. I could tell from the look of their faces they had something big to tell me. "Umm, Amy, do you remember when your dad and I would take those weekend trips and leave you with Aunt Linda?" my mom asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Those weekends weren't for vacationing, they were for hunting supernatural creatures." my mother said. "What? Supernatural creatures are not real. Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Yes they are, I know we have no way to show you proof, but they are. Do you remember all the symbols we used to carve into your wall when you were little?" my dad asked. "Yes, but what were they for?" I asked. "They were to protect. Do you believe us now?" my mom asked. "I guess, I mean you guys are my parents you would never lie to me about something like this. But why not teach me what you guys know, so I could have protected myself." I asked. "We wanted you to have a normal life. Go to school, work a great job. Not move from city to city chasing ghost or whatever else." my mother said. "But so you know, Dean and Sam are hunters too that's why they are back in town." my dad said. "So that's why? Does that mean their dad is too?" I asked. "Yes he is, he is a great hunter too and he is sorry about taking Dean away for you and Jay." my dad said. "Wait, John knows about Jay? Since when?" I asked. "WE called him right after you had Jay. We told him about what had happened. He even came by himself to see Jay a couple of months ago when Jay spent the night here." my dad said. "He what? I can't believe you guys! I didn't even tell Dean and you guys were sharing this information with his father." I said angrily. "We are sorry honey, but we knew someone in that family had to be aware of Jay. John is coming into town tomorrow to meet up with the boys and he asked if he can stop by and see Jay." my mother said. "I don't know, I am really upset that you guys didn't tell me, but I have kept Jay from his other family long enough. He can come and see Jay after I get off work here." said while getting up from the chair. Before I walked out of the room my father said " Pumpkin, we were just trying to protect you, now we all have to work together to protect Jay." "I understand goodnight and I love you both" I said. I walked outside to find Kat and Jay already in the car waiting for me. "So what took so long?" Kat asked. "I will tell you at home" I said while starting the car.

When we got home, I put Jay into bed and pulled Kat into my room to explain to her what my parents had told me. "Wow, are you serious? I can't believe your parents told John" Kat said. After Kat and I finished talking I decided to go to bed.

(Kat's Prov)

After talking with Amy, I went into my room. I started to change my clothes when my phone started to ring. "Hello, who is this" I asked. "Kat, its Dean" he said. "What's up?" I asked. "I need your help to get Amy to talk to me" he said. "She goes in tomorrow at 9, but she takes Jay to school at around 7:30. Come by our house, I will take Jay to school for her" I said. "Alright, what's the address? And thanks Kat." he said. "1543 Lemon drive, we are the bottom condo." I said. I ended the call and got ready for bed. I know Amy is going to be mad, but I think she should talk to him before his dad comes into town.

(Morning)

"Morning Kat, what are you doing up? You know I am talking Jason to school this morning?" Amy said. "I am going to take him; there is someone here to see you." I said. "Who?" she asked. "Dean, he is eating breakfast with Jay right now. Amy don't be mad, I just thought it would be a good idea to talk to him before his dad came into town." I said to her. "Fine, I guess you are right" she said. I walked into the kitchen with Jay's things to take him school. Neither of them said anything when I walked into the room. I knew Amy was getting ready so that way when she was done, she could just leave for work. "Alright, Jay lets get going, we are going to your grandma's house later for dinner." I said. "Aunt Kat, is Dean and his brother coming to dinner again?" Jay asked. "Yes they are, but come on and go say bye to your mom before we leave." I said to him. "Thank you Kat" I heard Dean say after Jay left the room. "No problem, just don't make her to angry." I said with a smile. Amy's temper sometimes got the better of her especially when she was with Dean. She would become so angry with him and then it would lead to them making up. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Amy and Jay walking down the hall. "Bye mommy, love you! Jay said to Amy while kissing her cheek. Jay ran and gave Dean a hug and told him bye also. "Amy, Jay and I will be at your parent's house for dinner." I said. "Bye Kat and bye Baby see you guys later" Amy said. Jay and I left, leaving Dean and Amy alone to talk.


	4. Chapter 3

(Dean's Prov)

After Kat and Jay left, Amy sat down at the table. She was wearing her work uniform and I could still tell she was uncomfortable by me being here. There was silence until Amy spoke "So what do you want to know?" "Why didn't you tell me about Jay before?" I replied. "You broke my heart Dean, I was pissed when you came and told me you were leaving. But I wish you would have told me you are a hunter instead of making me think your dad just moved you guys for the hell of It." she said. "How do you know about hunting?" I asked. "My parent's told me last night, we were together for 2 years and you never bothered to mention before. I thought we had more trust than that." she said. "You seriously want to talk to me about trust? We have a son together and you didn't bother tell me about him." I replied. "I am sorry, I know I should have and I regret not telling you. I was selfish, but I was hurt and I thought I would never see you again." she replied." You thought you could just keep this from me and I would never find out?" I asked." Dean, I am not the only one who kept this secret from you." she said. "What the hell are you talking about? Sam and I just found out last night, who else knows about it?" I asked. "Your dad knows, I bet you didn't know that did you? My parents told me that John has known about Jay since he was a baby." She said. "Dad wouldn't keep stuff like this from me? He has strict beliefs about how family comes first." I replied. "Well obviously not, you know he has been coming to see Jason every couple of months while I am at work. I had no idea anyone in your family knew about Jason. Do you know he is coming into town tonight to see you guys and my son?" she said. "He never said anything to us, Sam and I have been trying to get in contact with him for over a year. Does Jay know that I am his dad?" I asked. "No I haven't told him yet, I want to tell him I just don't know how." she replied.

"Has he ever asked of me? I am sure he has, so what did you tell him?" I asked him. I was getting impatient waiting for her answer. She just sat there and stared looking out the window. I could tell she was trying to figure out how to respond to my questions. It was the same look she used when we were in high school when she wanted to avoid answering questions. "Yes he has asked about you, I told him that you had an important job where you had to travel and you were to busy to come back home. But I guess I wasn't that far from the truth." she said. My temper got the better of me, I stood up and started to pace angrily around the kitchen. "You know damn well I would have came back to see him, if I knew he even existed can't believe you, wow you are not who I thought you were. You just seem more like a selfish bitch than the kind -caring person I knew back in high school." I knew my words hit home because I saw tears streaming down her face. "I understand you are mad at me Dean, but you know now and I am not going to take the opportunity for you and your son to have a relationship away. I have to head to work, your dad is supposed to be at my parents house at around 6. I think tonight will be a good time to tell Jason." she said. "Alright, well I guess I will see you later." I said while making my way to the front door. I hopped into the impala and made my way back to the hotel.

(Amy's Prov)

After Dean left, I sat in the kitchen for a few minutes. He was right I was being selfish when I made my decision not to tell him. I finally stood up wiped my face and grabbed my purse and headed to work. Work was crowded with patients, which distracted me. Finally my shift was over and I went to my locker to change and head to my parent's house. When I pulled up to my parent's house Dean's car was already parked in front along with I truck that I assumed was John's. I got out of my car and headed into the house. As soon as I opened the door, my son was there to greet me. "Hi mommy, I am playing football with your friends and grandpa in the backyard." he said while hugging me. "Are you having fun? And where are aunt Kat and grandma?" I asked him while planting a kiss on his cheek. "They are in the kitchen. Mommy, will you and Aunt Kat come play football with us?" Jay asked. "Yeah, just give me five minutes." I replied. Jay just nodded his head and made his way to the backyard. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother and Kat making the side dishes for dinner. "Hey guys, do you need any help?" I asked. "No Honey, so how did the talk go with Dean this morning?" My mother asked. "Ohh great, I loved being told how selfish I am and how I made the worst decision ever." I replied with sarcasm. "He is just angry with you; he will get over it with time." My mom said. "I know. Hey Kat do you want to play some football?" I asked while smiling. "Sure, I want to kick some ass, but you know we both suck at this game right? Even your son said so." Kat replied. "Hahaha I know, but he asked us to play anyways." I said. Kat and I went out to the backyard where the boys were already playing. Dean and I made brief eye contact, while Sam called a time out. John broke the silence when he said "Amy, you look good kid."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." I replied while making my way over to hug him. "I guess you can say that." he said with a smile. "So how are we going to break teams Sammy?" I asked. "Dean, dad, Jay and Kat on one team, James, me and you Amy on the other." Sam said. "Ok sounds good to Me." let's play!" I replied. We played for a long time, but then it was time for dinner. Jay's team one by a lot, I think they had about 5 touchdowns and we only had 2. We all headed inside a washed up for dinner. During dinner my mom brought out all the photo albums of Jay and showed them to the boys and John. After dinner my parents, John, Kat and Sam made their way into the living room, leaving Dean and I with Jay to talk.

Both Dean and Jay sat and waited for me to speak. I couldn't help but notice that Jay and the same facial expressions as his dad. My thoughts were interrupted when Jay asked, "Mommy why do I have the same last name as your friends?" "Well Baby, because they are your family too. Dean is your dad and Sammy is your uncle." I replied. "Really? Is John my uncle too?" he said. Dean and I couldn't help but laugh. "No buddy, John is my dad which makes him your grandpa." Dean said. "But mommy, you said that my dad couldn't come back" Jay said. "I know, but he came back for you." I replied. Jay didn't say anything he just stood up and went a gave Dean a hug. Dean hugged back and placed a kiss on Jay's forehead. It was weird to see because I never saw Dean be affectionate with anyone besides me. I left the kitchen to leave Dean and Jay to talk while I walked into the living room to join the other conversations. After about 15 minutes Dean and Jason came into the living room. Dean took the seat next to me, while Jay went and hugged John and Sam. We all talked until I decided it was time to go. I stood up and went to gather all my things along with Jason's. Kat got tired about an hour before, so she was already home. Jay and I said goodnight to my parents, John and Sam. "I will walk you guys out." Dean said. Dean and Jay walked ahead of me to the car, I stopped and watched Dean Help Jay into his car seat and kiss him on the cheek. I made my way to the car when Dean opened the door for me. "Thank you for tonight, and I am sorry about earlier." he said. "Don't worry about it." I said. "Mommy, Can Dad take me and pick me up from school tomorrow?" I heard Jay ask from the backseat. "Sure Buddy, What time does he start and get out?" Dean asked me. "He starts at 8; we usually leave the house about 7:45. He gets out at 1:30." I replied. "Alright I will be there at 7:30" Dean said. "Ok goodnight and see you later" I said while climbing into the driver's seat.

When I got home, I put Jay to bed and went to check on Kat. When I entered her room she was already asleep. I shut off her light and went to my room. I washed my face and changed into some comfortable pjs and went to sleep.

(Dean's Prov)

It was 7:15 when I pulled up to Amy's house. I got out off the car and made my way to the front door and knocked a few times before someone came and answered the door. Amy was the one who answered, she had on shorts and a tank top and she looked hot. My thoughts were interrupted when Amy spoke "Dean, stop staring at me that way and hurry up and get in here I have to get dressed."

"No just stay in that, I like this outfit better anyways" I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh God you haven't changed at all. Don't be teaching Jay things ok!" she said. "He already has the Winchester charm so it's inevitable he is going to have girls swooning. Where is he?" I said. "I have no comment for that. He is in his room getting dressed, he will be out any minute." she replied with a smile. Amy went to her room leaving me in the living room. I sat in the living room looking at all the pictures of Jay; there were some from high school too. There were a couple of pictures of Amy, Kat and Sammy and I. After a few minutes Jay emerged from his room dressed and backpack in hand. "Morning Dad" Jay said. "Morning Jay, go say bye to your mom and Kat before we leave." I replied. He left the room to go say his goodbyes and then we headed to his school.

After I found a place to park at the school, I walked Jay to his class. Inside was a young very good looking teacher. As we entered the room the teacher came up to us. "Hi, I am Ms. Summers." she said while extending out her hand. "Hi, I am Dean Winchester." I replied with a seductive tone while shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, I have never seen you before, usually Amy or Kat drops off Jason." she said with a slight blush. "Well I am Jason's dad, and I have been out of town for a while." I replied. "Well he seems happy you are back in town." she replied. "Yes he is, well here is my card call me if you need help with anything." I said while handing her a fake business card with my information on it. I said bye to jay and headed back to the hotel.

When I got back Sam and Dad were arguing. "Hey, what the hell is going on?" I asked. "Dad wants to go hunt Yellow eyes without us." Sam replied. "I can get him on my own; I don't need to worry about you guys." Dad said. "Dad we all have been hunting this thing for the last 19 years. We want this son of a bitch gone, and Sammy and I are not going to let you do it alone." I said. "Dean you have a son and Sam has a life he needs to start. When I kill this thing, I don't expect to make it out." he said. "Dad, Sam can go back to school after this thing is done, and I can deal with Amy and Jay when it's all done." I replied. "Dad, you can't expect me to just let you go and kill the demon by yourself after what did to Jessica." Sam said. "Damn it, you guys are my children and I am not going to watch you two die. When I leave in the morning do not follow me, that's an order." Dad said. "Yes, sir. It was the only thing I could say. Sam took off pissed off, leaving my dad and me in complete silence. I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling when I decided I needed more answers from my dad. "Dad, why didn't you tell me about Jay?" I asked him. "Because Dean I needed to keep him safe. You coming back here would have put him in danger." he said. "How freaking long were you going to keep this from Me.?" I asked. "Until the demon was taking care of, I didn't need you to have another distraction. Having you come home all the time to see Amy and Jay would have put them in danger. Being in town now is putting them in danger, the demon could have followed us here and if any word gets out that Jay is your son the demon will use him and Amy as leverage against us." he replied. "He has our last name what makes you think the demon doesn't know about him already?" I asked. "I don't know that." he said. Neither one of said anything else, then dad decided to go back to his room. At 1:15 I headed towards Jay's school to pick him up. I parked and went to his class, when I entered the class Ms. Summers came to greet me. "Hello Mr. Winchester" she said with a flirty smile. "Please call me Dean, So do teachers' drink?" I replied. "Well not during school hours but we can drink after hours." she replied. "How about the RedBull bar 7:30?" she asked. "Sounds good to me" I replied. I took Jay to the park while I waited for Amy to get off work.


	5. Chapter 4

(Amy's Prov)

After work i went to the park to pick up Jay. When I pulled up to the park i saw Dean and Jay playing catch. I couldn't help but smile; this was what Jay was missing all his life because of my stupid actions. I got out of my car and went to watch them play. Jay stopped playing and dropped his glove to hug me. I picked him up and kissed him. "Hey baby, did you have a good day today?" i asked him. "Yes, daddy took me to school and picked me up. Then we came here and he taught me how to play catch." he replied with a happy tone. "That sounds like fun. I missed you. " i replied. "I missed you to mommy. Can we go get food i am hungry?" he replied. "Sure go get your backpack and we will go get Aunt Kat and get some pizza." I replied. He ran to go get his things from the bench while I talked to Dean. "Hey" I said. "Hey, I was going to take you guys out to dinner but i kind of have a date." he replied. "That's okay, I am in the mood for pizza anyways. And who is the lucky girl?" I replied sounding harsher than I expected to. "Um she is Jay's teacher. Ms. Summers." he replied. "Jay's teacher. Are you crazy, you can't do that." i replied. "Why the hell not?" he replied. "Because Dean, she is Jay's teacher plus you don't need more people to drag into your life." i replied. "Is that why you kept Jay away from me? Because i don't need more people in my life." he replied. I could see the anger radiating off him, he was pissed and i knew if i didn't respond quickly enough he would become more angry. "We went over why i didn't tell you. You can't continue to throw that in my face Dean. I have to live with my choice just like you have to live with your job choice. The reason is she is going to get attached and you will be out of town soon. Plus how are you going to explain your constant traveling?" I replied. "Don't worry about it alright. I am more of a one night stand kind of guys." he replied with a smirk. "Okay, how about you and Sammy come over for dinner tomorrow?" i replied. "Alright what time?" he replied. "At 7 I have the day off. Jay are you ready to go?" i replied. Dean looked at me and then at Jay. "How did you know he was here already?" Dean asked. "Dean when you have kids, you remember everything about them. What they eat and don't eat, what their footsteps sound like." I replied with a smile. He just looked at me a nodded and bent down to talk to Jay. "Alright buddy, I will see you tomorrow. Be good for your mom and Aunt Kat." Dean said to Jay. "Okay daddy, I love you." Jay replied placing a kiss on his dad's cheek. Dean placed a kiss on Jay's cheek and then headed to his Impala.

Jay and I went to pick up Kat and then headed out to go get pizza. While Kat and I ate Jay played games. "So Amy, there is this hot doctor guy moving in at the across from us." Kat said. "Oh really, i heard there is a new doctor coming in, so maybe he is it." I replied. "He is so hot Amy, he was wearing just a muscle shirt and every time he carried a box it was amazing. God you should totally date him or let me date him." she replied smiling wildly. "Okay settled down. I think i am going to have another issue on my hands?" i replied. "With Dean?" she asked. "Yes, he is going out on a date with Cristina Summers tonight." i replied. "Oh does he happen to know she is one of the most well known sluts of Lawrence?" Kat replied with a smile. "Very funny, I think that's kind of the reason he is going out with her to begin with. I just don't want to be in the middle of it if she wants more than just sex with him." I replied. "Amy don't tell me you're jealous?" Kat replied staring at me intently. "No it's just I don't think it's fair for him to bring around Jay's teacher like that. Do you remember how long it took me to bring Logan around Jay?" I replied. "It took you a long time. I think he only saw Jay a few times that whole year you guys were together." she replied. "Yeah i don't know. I just don't trust a lot of people around Jay especially after i found out about all the supernatural stuff." i replied. "Don't worry about him; you have your parents, Jay and me. We will help you and we all love you." she replied. I nodded in agreement before we got up to go play games with my son.

When we pulled up to our house we saw to figures sitting outside our doorway. "Kat who is that?" i said while pointing towards our doorway. It looks like Sammy and the new neighbor" she replied with a smirk. I laughed at her and jumped out of the car. I picked up Jay from the backseat and carried him towards the front door. "Hey Sam, What's going on?" i asked when we got to the door while Kat talked to the new neighbor. "Sorry i didn't know where else to go. Dean brought home is date." Sam replied. "Ohh well that's sucks, you can come in and stay the night if you like. The couch is comfy." I replied with a smile. "Are you sure?" he replied. "Yes Sam, you are Jay's family and i know how Dean is so its better for you just to stay the night." i replied. "Alright thanks Amy. Do you need me to hold Jay while you open the door." he asked while watching me struggle holding Jay up. "Yeah if you don't mind. Your brother seemed to wear him out today." i replied with a smile. Sam grabbed Jay from me, Jay immediately wrapped his arms around Sammy's neck and i couldn't help but laugh at Sam's look of confusion. I opened the door and showed Sam to Jay's room. Sam gently placed Jay into his bed and pulled off his shoes and tucked him in while placing a small kiss on Jay's forehead. I then went and kissed my son goodnight and turned on his cars night light.

(Kat's Prov)

When we walked up to the front door i let Amy talk to Sam and I introduced myself to the new neighbor. "Hi my name is Kat, i saw you moving in this morning." I said to him as I put my hand out for him to shake. "Hi my name is James Flemming. I just moved in to C." he replied while shaking my hand. "Sorry my roommate didn't introduce herself, she had to put her son to sleep. My roommate name is Amy and her son is Jason but we call him Jay." I replied. "its okay, was that the boy's dad?" he asked. "No, that is his uncle Sam. His dad is out on a date. " I replied. "Well I hope I didn't creep you out by talking to your friend. I just thought it was weird that he was sitting outside your house." he replied. "Thanks he is no harm. He just wanted to check on them." i replied. "So I heard there is a nurse who lives around here" he replied. "Yes, it's actually my roommate Amy. She works for the Pediatric wing." I replied. "I am going to be the new resident for that wing." he replied with a smile. "Well I am sure you will get to properly meet her when you start. It was nice meeting you." I replied. "It was nice meeting you to. I hope to meet Amy and her son." he replied as he made his way toward his own condo. I turned to walk back to my house with a smile. When i walked in I found Amy and Sam sitting at the table drinking beer and talking. "Hey guys, starting the party without me?" i said when i entered the kitchen "No you were just to busy flirting with the new neighbor to come join us." Amy replied while her and Sam laughed. "Hey he is hot and i found out he is supposed to be working at the hospital in your wing." i replied. "Oh great the new doctor is going to be working with me. Now Kat will show up all the time." she replied with laugh as well as Sam. "I will not. He is hot, but i can tell he is not my type." i replied. "Wow Kat passing down someone who is hot. What a miracle, now only we could get you from stop dating losers." she replied with a smile. "If we can find me someone who is hot and not a loser then i am all for it." I replied with a laugh. "I know someone. How about Sammy?" she replied making Sam spit his beer out on the table. "Umm no thanks, i rather not no offense Sam. You are cute, but then I remember you are related to your brother and then i think no thanks." I replied. "Don't worry about it. My brother is just so stuck on being like he is." Sam replied with a blush. "Well I am going to bed. I will see you guys in the morning." i replied. They both said goodnight and I went to kiss Jay and go to sleep.

(Sam's Prov)

After Kat went to bed Amy and I stayed up talking. "So what college did you get into" Amy asked. "Stanford, i was actually going to get into the law program but then something happened." I replied. "I am sorry Sam. Can I ask what happened?" she replied. "You know about the demon who killed my mom. Well he came and killed my girlfriend Jessica when i was out with Dean looking for Dad." I replied. "I am sorry Sam. I know that the death of your mom was hard for all of you." she replied giving me a hug. "We have been hunting this stupid thing and I don't feel like we are getting any closer to finding it. My dad has a lead but he won't let us help him." i replied. "I wish I could help, but I have no idea how. And thanks for bring Jay to his room." she replied with a sincere smile. "It was not problem. I want to get to know him. After all his is my nephew. So what made you stick around here?" I replied. "Yes he is your nephew. I was going to move to New York and go to NYU but i couldn't bring myself to do it. I always loved it here, it's where I grew up and I wanted Jay to grow up here also." she replied. "NYU wow that would have been great. But i am glad you stayed here, I think if you were in New York Dean and I never would have found out about Jason." I replied. I could tell I hit a nerve by the tears streaming down her face. "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." I replied. "No Sammy it's okay. I am just tired and I ready to enjoy my day off with my son." she replied wiping the tears and smiling. "I knew you were going to be a good mom. I just never thought you would have a kid with my brother." I replied. "Thank you. Yeah, you and most people. When people found out that Dean was Jay's father they asked me if I was kidding." she replied with a laugh. "Yeah well I would have asked the same thing. I am surprised you didn't marry after." I replied. "Didn't happen. I date one guy for a year, but he wanted more time i could give. It was already hard having enough time for Jay. But I managed. But we broke it off and now he likes somewhere in Texas with a girl." she replied. "Well at least you are a nurse like you always wanted to be and you get to work with kids." I replied. "Yeah i love my job, but i love Jay more." she replied. "I know you do. Well i am going to sleep. Dad had us up early this morning discussing a case." i replied. "Alright well I will get you a blanket and a pillow. Oh and to warn you Jay will probably wake you up to eat breakfast with him." she replied with a smile. She went and brought me a blanket and pillow before going to sleep.

I was woken up by the smell of pancakes and the TV playing cartoons. I checked my phone to see that i had 10 missed calls from Dean. When I sat up I found Jay sitting in front of the TV. "Hi Uncle Sam, mommy is making pancakes. Do you want to eat breakfast with me?" he asked. "Yeah sure buddy, i have to make a call first" I replied. I got up and slid on my shoes before going outside to call Dean. When Dean answered I could tell he was pissed off. "Sam where the hell are you? I have been calling you all night and morning." Dean said. "I spent the night at Amy's. I am about to have breakfast with your son." I replied. "Why the hell did you go there? I told you to come back in an hour." he replied. "I came over to talk to Amy and she asked me if i wanted to spend the night. You had your date over." i replied. "Did you sleep with her Sam? While my son was there." he replied. "No Dean, I slept on the couch. I have never thought of Amy more than a sister. We spent the night talking about what's been happening for the last five years and we had a few beers." I replied getting annoyed. "When are you coming back we have a case." he replied. "In about a hour." I replied. "Fine" he said before hanging up.

I walked back into the house to find Amy and Jay already eating breakfast. "Hey Sammy, we didn't wake you up this morning did we?" Amy asked. "No, I smelt your cooking." I replied making her blush. "Well sit down and I will serve you a plate. I take it you and Dean don't eat home cooked meals." she replied setting down a plate of pancakes in front of me. "No, Dean's idea of a good meal is some greasy meal from a diner. But we don't really have a lot of places to chose from when we are on the road all the time." i replied. "I see that Dean hasn't changed at all. Still eats the greasiest and most fattening thing on the menu." she replied with a laugh. "Yeah he hasn't changed much at all. Thanks for last night and the breakfast." i replied. "You are sweet Sam and it's no problem. Jay, baby hurry up and finish your food. We have to leave in twenty minutes to take you to school. Sam do you mind watching him while i get dressed?" she said. "No go ahead. Do you need any help with anything else?" i replied. "No I got it all done. Thanks Sam." she replied before leaving the kitchen. "Uncle Sammy can you help me tie my shoes?" Jay asked. "Sure" i replied. "I don't remember how to do the bunny ears like mommy showed me." he replied. I showed him how to do it and with a few tries he had his shoes tied and then went to go get his backpack. Amy came in a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. "Jay are you ready to go. Hey Sammy, i can give you a ride to your hotel too. I am going into town for some shopping." she said. "Yes mommy." Jay replied. "I can walk to the hotel it's not that far." i replied. "Sam don't be stubborn. I will take you. I just have to drop off Jay first." she replied. "Alright and thanks." i replied. "You're welcome." she replied. I went and folded the blanket on the couch and then we left.

(Dean's Prov)

I waited for Sam to get back. As i waited i remembered Sam and Amy's relationship. She treated him like a little brother, helping him with homework or talking to him when he felt he couldn't talk to Dad or me. Sam walked in the door and didn't say anything he just grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. When he finally came out twenty minutes later he laid on the bed. "Sam we have a case in Kentucky. Dad sent us the coordinates this morning. We leave in the morning tomorrow." i said. "What's the case?" he said with a bored tone. "Vampires, the locals have been disappearing." i replied. "Okay. Dean why did you just agree to let dad go by himself?" he replied. "Because Sam, when dad tells us to stay out of it he has a reason. I know you want revenge for Jess, but Dad can handle this thing on his own." i replied. Sam sat up with a angry expression. "I want revenge for her and mom. This demon just goes around and kills innocent people Dean. He has the power and come take away Amy and Jason and you just want to let dad handle this by himself. You are so stupid sometimes." he replied. "What does Amy and Jason have anything to do with this? I can protect them, but we still have a job to do Sam. We kill these evil sons of bitches to keep people safe." i replied. "Dean if we help dad we can kill yellow eyes faster. You can be here with your son and Amy. I know you want out of this job. You wanted the whole apple pie life, who doesn't. You can have it here with Amy and Jason." he replied. "Amy is in my past. I may have a son with her, but it will never be the same again. She kept Jay from me since he was born Sam. I didn't do anything to her." i replied with harsh tone. "Dean what she did was wrong. But I know apart of you still loves her. She was the one girl who meant anything to you beside our mom. You have been distracting yourself from her for the last five years having sex with girls who you don't even remember their names the day after. She is right in front of you. She is your ticket for you to have a normal family life other than the one we grew up with." he replied. "I am done talking about this Sam. We leave in the morning and stay out of my business." I replied. Sam didn't respond he just simply laid down and fell back to sleep.

At 7 we showed up at Amy's house. I knocked on the door and Kat answered. "Hey guys, there is someone here for you guys to meet." she said as she let us in. When we walked into the kitchen there was a guy cutting vegetables next to Amy who was cooking. Amy turned around and gave a small smile before she turned around to continue cooking. "Dean and Sam, this is James our new neighbor." Kat said pointing to the guy. He handed Amy the vegetables before washing his hands and walked towards us. "Hi I am James" he said holding out his hand for us to shake. Sam shook his hand first and introduced himself first. I did the same. Then it became awkwardly silent until Kat spoke "Dean, Jay is in his room. He has been wanting to show it to you." she said. "Alright. Well I will go and check on him." i replied. When i entered Jay's room i couldn't help but notice he had pictures of cars on his walls. His bed was covered in cartoon cars. Jay dropped his cars once he saw me and ran to me. I leaned down to his level so i could hug him. "Hi daddy, do you like my room? Mommy said you like cars too." he said as he hugged me. "I like it a lot. What are you doing in here?" i replied. "I am playing cars. Do you want to play with me?" he replied. "Sure" i replied. I played with Jay for an half an hour before Sam came and told us dinner was ready. At the dinner table Jay sat in between Sam and I. While James sat in between Amy and Kat. During dinner i couldn't help but notice the James guy flirting with Amy. I was starting to remember Amy and our conversation about Cristina so i decided to pull her away from the table. "Hey Amy can I talk to you for a minute?" I said getting her and everyone else's attention. Sam gave me a look telling me to not cause a scene. Amy stood up and followed me out of the room. When we got into the living room Amy sat on the couch and gave me a questioning look. "Dean what is this about?" she said. "So I can't date who i want but you can bring in a stranger to meet our son?" i replied. "James is my neighbor, not someone i am romantically involved with. Plus he is going to be working at the hospital with me. Kat invited him over for dinner." she replied. "I can't believe you invited some random guy into your house that you know nothing about. Even after what you found out what is out there." i replied. "Dean, why are you acting like this? I just want us to get along for Jay and you are making it hard. He is just a friend nothing more. So is there something else you would like to talk about or can I get back to eating dinner with our son?" she replied. "There is one more thing. Sam and I have a case we need to go deal with. I don't know how long we are going to be gone. I wanted to say goodbye to Jay tonight." i replied. "Alright, well you can do that. But he is going to have questions. Like when you are coming back" she replied. "I know and I plan on coming back. I missed part of his life already and I don't want to miss anymore. "I replied. "I know you will do the right thing Dean. You can call him around his bed time, he would love that." she replied. "Alright well thanks for the help" I replied. She nodded her head before walking back into the kitchen. We all ate dinner and talked about things from the past. I ignored the flirting between Amy and James. James left after dessert, Kat and Sam sat at the table and talked about school and other things while Amy got up to wash the dishes. "Mommy can I watch Sponge Bob before bed please?" Jay asked. "Yeah baby, one episode then it's time for bed." Amy replied. "Come Dad, can you watch it with me?" he asked me. I followed him into the living room as he set up the TV for his show. He already had on his car pajamas and sat on the couch. "Hey buddy, i have something to tell you." I said as I sat next to him. He looked away from the TV to look at my face. "What's the matter daddy?" he asked. "I have to leave with your Uncle Sammy to go work. But I will call you before bed time and I will come back when I am done." I replied. He didn't say anything he just jumped in my lap and hugged me. I hugged him back before I realized he was crying. Amy walked in and saw Jay. She sat down and began rubbing his back. "Baby, your dad is going to come back. He just has to go help some people." she said to him. He lifted his head before he spoke again. "I don't want daddy to leave. Can you please stay?" he said before burring his face into my chest again. "I have to go. I will be back I promise. I will call you before school and at bedtime. I won't be gone long. When I get back Sammy and I will take you to a baseball game." I replied. He lifted up his head and again wiped his tears on his sleeve before climbing into Amy's lap. She sat there and rubbed his back as he watched TV. I watched how she calmed his down, kissing his forehead and draping a blanket over him as he watched his cartoons. After about fifteen minutes Jay and Amy were asleep. I gently got up and picked up Jay from Amy's lap. As soon as Jay left Amy's lap she woke up. "Hey did he fall asleep?" she asked. "Yeah, i was going to put him in his bed. I think Sam and I should go. We are leaving early and you need your sleep for work." i replied. "Thanks for the help" she replied before getting up. She walked ahead of me to Jay's room, opening his door and stepping aside so i could place Jay in his bed. I laid Jay in his bed and pulled his covers over him. I kissed his forehead and walked in the hallway. Amy went in and kissed him on his cheek and turned on his car night light. I couldn't help but laugh I could not deny that Jay was my son. We both walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Kat still talking. "Sam i think it's time to go." I said. "Alright, well i will go say goodbye to Jay." Sam said getting up and heading to Jay's room. "Well I am going to put on a movie, Amy do you want to watch with me?" Kat said. "Yeah I will be there in a few." Amy replied. "How do you get Jay to calm down like that?" I asked after Kat left. "When it's your own kid, you just know these little things about how to take care them. It comes naturally." she replied. "So he likes cars?" I replied. "Yeah after the cartoon movie cars came out he became obsessed if you haven't noticed his room. Even his bathroom is covered in cars stuff. That is another thing about him that reminds me of you." she replied. "I guess I will have to watch that movie with him when i come back" i replied. "Yeah and Dean can you do me a favor and don't break your promise to him. I know you have only been here a few days but Sam and you mean the world to him already." she replied. "I will keep my promise. What time does he wake up and go to sleep?" i replied. "I get him up at 6:30 he takes a shower and then eats breakfast. Trying calling at about 7. And he goes to sleep at 9." she replied with a smile. I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful Amy was. She had a small frame but great curves and her lips were still as kissable as they were in high school. "Dean why are you staring at me like that?" she asked when i didn't respond. "Sorry nothing. Okay 7 and 9. I got it." I replied. Sam walked into the room. Amy walked us to the door. She hugged Sam and then hugged me. "Be careful guys." she said. "We will and thanks Amy for dinner. It was great." Sam replied before walking towards the car. "Thanks Amy for dinner and helping me talk to Jay." I said. "You're welcome. Don't forget to call." she replied. I nodded my head and walked to the Impala.


End file.
